Of Fire and Thorns
by typowriter001
Summary: Four kingdoms. Four elements. Four royal families each facing the threat of war. A dying race. An unwanted marriage. A kidnapped princess. An illegitimate heir. And a girl whose destiny means the salvation of the world . . . Or it's destruction. Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale.
1. The Falling Star Part 1

**Note: This is part one of a five part chapter, so apologies if the coming chapters are a bit short.**

* * *

A great huff echoed thought the halls of the castle, so deep the scales lining every tower shook in their molding. The polished marble walls shuddered, rattling ever decoration adorned on them. If the extravagant building was not created to withstand the very intensity battering it, then it would have crumbled without hope of reconstruction. With cries and gasps, the castle's servants took hold to the nearest sturdy structure as they did every time His Majesty introduced another magic lesson to his young son.

The five-year-old boy had gulped all the air he could manage in his already filled stomach. Churning air collided with dancing flames, twisting into a tempest ready to wreak havoc as soon as it would be released. Remembering the steps relayed to him over and over by dusty books and his own father, he strengthened his stance so the breath of fire wouldn't push him out a palace window.

Heat burned the tip of his nose and cheeks as he blew out the power contained within his dragon-like belly in a bellowing puff. Radiating off the colorful ray of oranges and reds was a power like none the boy had felt before. His confidence made the fire glow brighter into an array of blazing lights only dimming as he breathed his final heave.

Smoke clouded the ceiling as the flames fizzled before flickering out. In their place, a blackened wall and scorched carpet rested as proof of the magic. Joy of success filled the boy until the overhead chandelier rocked twice before landing in the pile of ashes below. A shower of glass and gold skidded across the floor upon its shattering, two askew pieces scratching the boy's cheek and shoulder.

"Very good, Natsu," an old and strong voice rumbled behind him. "But perhaps, a little more control next time."

Natsu laughed a laugh only belonging to the innocence of a boy his age. "Yes father."

A myriad of servants exploded into the room, cleaning the mess with slight annoyance at the prince's seeming inability to conserve his destruction. Natsu didn't seem to notice; his attention was too drawn on his father curled around the circular wall of the room.

"Teach me another one! With more fire!" He begged with excitement burning in his eyes.

"It's far too late tonight," his father advised. The boy's face fell with disappointment like a campfire doused by a rain. "Tomorrow, however, I will teach you the real extent of a Dragon's Roar."

Natsu's eyes lit with awe. "There's more?"

"Oh yes. And a Dragon's Roar isn't even the greatest spell of a Dragon Slayer."

Curiosity sparked in Natsu's smile, anxious to become as strong a wizard as his father was a dragon. Riled up beyond the hope of sleep, his focus only wavered due to a flicker outside the window next to his father's head. A silver sparkle, high in the sky, glimmered before streaking across the sky in a speeding arc.

He ran up to the window for a better angle on the strange phenomenon in the sky. Twinkling around the streak were thousands of stars dotting the navy night, none disturbing the trajectory of the dropping object.

"Father, what is that?"

The enormous dragon raised his head, an act that awoke his whole body. His eyes narrowed on the object seeing farther than humanly possible.

"That, my boy, is a falling star."

"A falling star?" The boy echoed.

"When a star reaches the end of its life, it falls from the sky. You see, stars are wizards too."

"Stars use magic to keep themselves suspended in the sky. When they've used up all their magic, the fall to the ground to be buried with Earth's souls. The last of their magic is used to grant one wish to whoever's watching."

"A wish?!" Natsu exclaimed with newfound interest. He turned back to the sky, crushing his eyelids together and wishing with all his might. Repeating over and over the words of his wish, his body trembled with the tightness he unconsciously held himself with.

The great dragon by his side rumbled with amused laughter. "Don't strain yourself, Natsu. The star only has enough magic for one wish and yours is one of many. Do not be too disappointed if it doesn't come true."

With a saddened face, Natsu kept his gaze on the dying star still wishing it would somehow stay in the sky.

* * *

**Because this is only one part, the other parts will come out as chapters within the next week or so.**

**Follow me on twitter typo_writer001 for news, spoilers, and more!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. The Falling Star Part 2

"Ow!"

The princess let out another cry as her finger once again pooled blood from being pricked by her needle. It was impossible; the needle was far too big for her childish hands. With more determination ― and more frustration ― she reinserted the needle through the white fabric and continued her sewing.

Increased by her vigor, her pace was fast enough to finish the doll within minutes. A quick snip of the scissors and she had another friend to add to her collection. Though the smile on him was warm and long, his hollow eyes still gave her the feeling of a ghost.

"I'll never get this right!" She exclaimed, tossing the doll with the pile already swallowing her bed. From her drawer, she retrieved more supplies and laid them about her desk. Again, she began her work without much hope for success.

"Juvia, you have as much luck making a happy doll as you do becoming less gloomy," she mumbled to herself.

Before her needle dove into the fabric again, her eyes for something sparkling outside her bedroom window. She ran across the room to it without a thought left for her unfinished doll. Painting a stroke against the blue sky, a star twinkled as it plunged towards the ground. Juvia found herself mesmerized by the sparkling beauty of the star's glimmer.

"A twinkle . . . That's it!"

Darting back to her desk, her fingers worked with a speed she didn't know she possessed. She gave every stitch a delicate touch and curved the mouth into a perfect crescent. The longest she worked was on the eyes; she made sure the round circles were full of a twinkle of happiness that would undoubtedly pass on to her.

* * *

**I know it's short, I'm sorry, but I will be updating TOMORROW . . . unless I get 10 reviews and then it will be posted today.**

**X-StarMaidenGazer-X: Thank you so much! I struggled with the summary so it means a lot to me that you liked it!**

**A huge thanks to _Dar-Otaku-One-Of-Many, kelpiejh, _and_ SheRa-ver_!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. The Falling Star Part 3

"Mother, look at that!"

From his mother's lap, the boy pointed out into the sky pat the iron bars he had to fit his hand through. Shooting across the sky miles away, a star left a trail of silver in its wake as it descended towards the earth. Fascinated by its beauty, the boy leaned into the window's caging enjoying the cool feeling of metal along his face.

"Oh look," his mother smiled warmly. "A falling star."

He grabbed his mother's hand with a hopeful smile. "Make a wish on it mother!"

"Oh Gajeel." She wrapped her arms lovingly around her son. "I have everything I want. What could I possibly wish for?"

A scowl twisted her son's face, casting dark shadows over his eyes. "You could wish to be freed from this place."

A long, heavy sigh overtook his mother. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest on his back. "It would take more than wishing to get me out of here."

"But maybe if we all wish, really, really hard."

Gajeel turned to the mysterious voice behind him, though he already knew the owner. Leaning against the dungeon doorway with crossed arms, his older brother stood. A toothy grin curled to his dangling earring and twisted the scar over his eyebrow. Gajeel knew the scar well ― he was the one who put it there.

"Sting," their mother greeted with a worn smile. She was always conscious around her first-born son, though her love for him never lessened. Having her two sons together made her even more uncomfortable; how was she supposed to act around a son whose father she had an affair with during her marriage to the other son's father?

Unbeknownst to her, Sting's love for his mother also never lessened. He felt no hatred toward her or his half-brother six years his junior. Perhaps, if he had felt more love towards his father, this wouldn't be the case.

"Come on Gajeel," he urged. "We best be going before father catches onto your constant visits."

With reluctance, Gajeel nodded in understanding. He kissed his mother on the cheek before heading off with his older brother back into the halls of whispering servants and the hated glare of the king.

Before leaving, he wished hard on the mighty fallen star that one day his mother would be freed from her imprisonment.

* * *

**My greatest thanks to _sammyluv21, LinkMaster997, Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many, _and _Guest_! I really appreciate all your reviews!**

**Next chapter will be one of the shorter ones . . . however the chapter after that is longer!**

**Thanks again for reading! And please review!**


	4. The Falling Star Part 4

_Whether it be over land or sea_

_There's hope that magic there will be . . . _

The queen finally heard her baby's breaths slow to that of a deep sleep. She smiled down at her pride and joy, wrapped in a blue blanket a lighter shade than the baby's hair. With a final kiss goodnight, she leaned over her luxurious cradle to lay her down to bed.

Outside the open window, a flash of silver caught the queen's eye. She looked out into the abyss the color of her daughter's hair and admired the beauty getting closer to the ground below.

"See that, Wendy? That's a falling star."

The small baby's eyelids parted ever so slightly to glimpse at the sight. Unlike her mother in adoration of the sight, the baby's eyes pinched back together as if blinded by the light. She let out a tirade of wailing and tears the flooded down her pink face.

No matter how much her mother tried soothing her, she wept her heart out as if sensing the impending doom the star would bring.

* * *

**This is the shortest chapter in the story, I promise. Next chapter is much longer and every chapter from now on should be at least 1,000 words.**

**Glad you all are liking it - that means you _sammyluv21, Melody233, _and _Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many_! You guys are the best!**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing!**

**For those waiting on _Shikon_'s next chapter, my apologies for the delay. Sango and Miroku will make their appearance in a few weeks . . .**


	5. The Falling Star Part 5

"Happy birthday, Lucy!"

With overflowing joy, the young girl opened her forcibly closed eyes to find a flat box resting in her skirts. Hidden beneath the blanket roof of their fort, Lucy could barely see the bluish color of the wrapping. She could, however, see the wrinkled ends of the box and tangled state of the bow. The flaws only made her smile wider ― they were a sign the gift was wrapped by her best friend.

Lucy tore off the wrapping while giggling in excitement. Beneath was a tattered box in worse condition than its covering yet still a cause for happiness from the girl opening it. Watched by the kind eyes of her mother and nervous best friend, she lifted the box's lid to find a key chain pouch of fine leather. Curled around it was a waist strap that buckled with the same metal as the sparkling key ring.

"Erza, I love it!" She gasped in surprise. To show her adulation for the gift, she wrapped it in an embrace she would gladly share with her friend in thanks.

"You really like it?" the slightly older girl asked with a blush on her cheeks. She curled a lock of her growing hair around her ear to hide her embarrassment.

"It's perfect," Lucy's mother said, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder. Erza's cheeks blushed brighter from receiving such praise from her mistress.

"I don't know about perfect . . ." She mumbled beneath her breath.

"But I think it is." She reached behind her and revealed a long box decorated in a rainbow of designed paper. Lucy's eyes grew three sizes as it passed from her mother's hands into her own. "Especially once you see my gift."

Exploding with anticipation, Lucy wasted no time discarding the paper and opening the simple box. Placed over a cushion of cotton, a golden key slept. The two girls stared at the crafted key as if it were the most precious thing in the world. To them, it probably was.

"Is this . . ?" Lucy asked, unable to mouth the words she wanted answered.

"One of the . . ?" Erza tried finishing to no avail.

"Yes," Layla answered. "Your first, but most certainly not your last."

The child ran into her mother's arms, collapsing their fort of pillows and blankets. More than the soft fabric of her dress, Lucy got caught up in the loving warmth of her mother's embrace. She was so content she missed the screams crying outside her window and was only shaken by the quaking of the ground beneath her.

The three were taken off balance by the ground's instability and deafened by the roar just outside the doorway. Glancing outside the window, they saw the chaos that had erupted around them. The sky turned red from flames and the ground became a wasteland of rubble and broken stone. Lucy heard the most horrid screams like something out of her worst nightmare.

Not waiting for the ground to stop its hectic shaking, Lucy's mother carried her out the door, Erza towed by her hand behind. Around them, their home was falling into shambles of grey stone and broken glass. Pieces of the walls were missing, revealing the littered ground two stories below. The floor crumbled beneath them as they ran, threatening to drop them at any moment.

Lucy caught some of screams from the people scurrying about outside.

". . . falling star . . . crashed into it!"

"Landed right into its heart . . . can't be saved . . !"

". . . will be destroyed!"

Tears cascaded down Lucy's cheeks without her acknowledgment and wet the shoulder of her mother's dress. She gripped her tighter, something hard her hand digging into her palm.

Above them, the ceiling began cracking into dangerously sized pieces. Layla had just enough time to look up and gasp as a large chunk flew down at them. Her leg was trapped in the rock's trajectory and pulled her to the ground with a cry of pain. Slipped from her mother's grip, Lucy tumbled on the ground landing just feet before her and Erza.

She blinked a few times to drive away the dizzying darkness from a bump on her head. As her vision cleared, she stepped forward to return to her fallen mother and friend desperately trying to remove the large rock from her leg. The ground underneath her collapsed, weakened by her weight, and she began to fall into the ground like the star that had fallen on her home.

"Lucy!" Erza screamed. She ran with all her speed to the hole's edge and reached toward her friend's outstretched hand. To the point of where her arm felt like it would pop from her socket, Erza stretched to save Lucy from imminent death below.

Lucy watched the face of her friend ― tear streaked and horrified ― as the darkness below engulfed her. The yell of her mother calling her name rang throughout her ears until it was consumed by another terrified scream. Soon, Lucy realized the haunting scream was her own.

* * *

**The final part of the prologue! The rest of the story will take place a few years in the future and, as promised, the next chapters will be longer. However, I might not be as quick to update them . . . **

**Interested to hear everyone's thoughts! Please review and let me know!**

**To the wonderful _Yui Moonlight, _the great _kelpiejh_, the lovely _Melody233, _the fantastic _MajorlyMusical_, and the amazing _Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many _- thank you so much!**

**As always, thank you for reading!**


	6. Blonde Hair and Fangs

The sound of wind charging through the open tavern door woke Natsu from his silent nap as he lounged against the far back wall. Legs propped on a round table and head hidden underneath the shade of a large hat, he opened one eye to shed some light on why someone would still be lumbering in so late into the night – or morning he should say. Making sure all the others drinking around the tavern continued to only see him as a slumbering drunk, he slyly observed the unfurling scene before him.

Cloaked in black as many other patrons were, the mysterious new guest ventured directly to the bar where its tender carelessly cleaned out old mugs. She – Natsu's heightened senses concluded that her lightness of foot and center of balance were those of a girl – headed straight for the burly tender, either oblivious or uncaring of the many eyes on her every movement. Under her breath she whispered something to the ginger- haired tender who then sent his glare across all lingering pairs of eyes until they turned down to their drinks. Only Natsu's remained.

After listening to her request, the tender nodded, setting down the mug he had just been polishing from boredom. He poured clear liquid from a tap into the glass before sending a look in Natsu's direction. Knowing Gildarts would only send him the signal if the situation was fishy, he opened his acute hearing to the conversation the girl was trying to start.

"You're not from around here," Gildarts supposed casually.

She took a long swig from the glass he expected was full of water instead of alcohol. "What gave you that idea?"

Gildarts shrugged. "No one from around here ambles in my tavern so far into the night."

"You caught me," she confessed with a slight laugh. "Actually I'm not from anywhere really."

"So you're a traveler?"

"I'm more of a searcher." Casting her head around the pub to make sure she truly was free of eavesdroppers, Natsu sucked in a hesitant breath he was lucky she missed. Her face was still shielded behind her dark hood, but he caught sight of something even more puzzling than any identity she could have.

Her hair was blonde.

The only person Natsu knew by name to have blonde hair was the late prince of the Earth Kingdom – and he had died years ago. No one within the Fire Kingdom boarders had such a light color of hair, nor did anyone for miles in their closest neighbors. It seemed that peculiar feature of hers was what Gildarts was trying to inform him of.

"I'm looking for the Fairy Tail Guild."

Natsu's head shot up from its ducked position for a moment before he composed himself and rested it back down. Thankfully, his outburst of character went unnoticed, however, the girl's words as hushed as they were caught the attention of every patron the measly tavern could hold. All eyes found the strange girl and locked onto her with a dangerous glare, daring her to say more. As the mood of the room chilled, even the girl felt the air around her grow thicker with tension.

"Never heard of them," Gildarts scoffed under his breath. He turned away as a show that their conversation had officially ended.

The girl wasn't as finished. "There isn't a person in the Kingdoms who hasn't heard of the most notorious group of bandits in our history!"

"Then why look for them?" a nearby man barked and took a swig of his drink.

She turned to the man and smiled as if she'd won some sort of victory. "Rumor has it that they just pillaged a small town on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom and stole some valuable magic items – and yet their next reported sighting was in the Fire Kingdom."

The woman across from Natsu snorted. "So what?"

"They've been reported to be seen in the Fire Kingdom more than any of the others. I believe their headquarters are here, but I'm curious. By attacking villages from the other Kingdoms, are they trying to start a war–?"

"We are already in a war," Natsu cut-in with a voice full of booming authority. He hadn't moved from his position shrouded by his hat in the corner of the tavern, but now he was the center of attention instead of blending into the background. Eyes trained on him for a moment before finding something else to occupy them, all except the girl's who would not leave his slouched form.

Once she realized he wouldn't speak again – nor would anyone else in the tavern about the matter – she sighed to herself and slapped down money on the bar for her drink. After a mumbled thanks to Gildarts, her cloak rippled as she darted back out from whence she came. Natsu only managed to catch her turning left instead of right – a decision that would land her in an alleyway and, eventually, a dead end.

Her poor sense of direction wouldn't bother him if another mysterious bar patron hadn't acted just as strangely. Entering at the night's beginning, the darker patron just a few years older than Natsu ignored every being scattered around him. During the duration of the girl's visit, he remained a neutral third party as his black eyes watched her like a hawk watching a field mouse scurry across the ground.

When she left, he followed after grinning with a fanged smile and no appreciation for the drink he left sitting at his table. Natsu caught a strange movement beneath his white jacket that sent the hairs on the back of his neck straight and alert. A bad feeling rumbled in his stomach as he watched the strange patron through the window turn left down the same path as the girl. He sensed confrontation between the two brewing.

Without any odd members out inside the tavern walls, the air of ignorance between patrons faded into invisible smoke. Hushed conversation floated among them as attention gradually flowed to Natsu until the room hung on his next move. Conflicted, his mind juggled through meshed thoughts as he stood and stretched to feign normality.

Across the table, the woman who spoke out earlier finished her fifth drink before regarding her uneasy boss. She wasn't buying his act of uncaring toward the girl who just left and the seemingly dangerous man that followed after her. "You're going after her aren't you?"

"We can't very well let someone who knows that much out of our grasp," he reasoned, but made no motion to move his feet from where he stood. His mind still teetered between getting involved and staying out of things – like he should. There was no reason for him to bother himself with a strange girl he just met – on the other hand, if he hadn't been the one to make her leave the tavern she might not have been followed by the dark character tugging at Natsu's nerves.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Honestly, Natsu didn't know what exactly it was that held him back. The fact that he knew they were at a delicate time in their plans and getting involved with a stranger would only add to his problems? Was it that he didn't want to admit he felt guilty that the girl could be in danger because he needed her to leave? Or maybe it was her blonde hair that had his mind unclear as to what he was supposed to do?

No matter what it was that nagged at his mind, he still found himself trudging out the door after the girl and her black-eyed stalker.

* * *

**Things have greatly changed for our characters . . . **

**A huge thank you to _Melody233_ and _mar-chan _for your wonderful reviews!**

_**Yui Moonlight**_**: That was a typo . . . I am dearly sorry. Thank you for catching that because in your review I couldn't make heads or tails of it either - but it has been corrected to "something hard in her hand" and I'm thankfully you pointed it out! I'm also grateful for another of your great reviews!**

**Thank you for reading and please leave your thoughts and feelings in a review!**


	7. Shaped like a Key

"Hello there."

Natsu scowled at the sickly sweet tone of the black-eyed man's voice. From around the alley's corner, he lingered watching the man's movements as he stalked the girl who wanted to disappear into the night. Sometimes he would wait before walking with footsteps even Natsu's heightened hearing couldn't pick up.

The man's outburst stunned the girl and sent her spinning around fast enough that her hood fell from over her head and revealed her face. Even twisted in shock, Natsu could see how beautiful she was ― not that he noticed beauty, but those who still had a glimmer of hope in their eyes gave off an air of beauty no one could ignore.

The man noticed it too – his grin widened into a threatening snarl.

Keeping out of sight by remaining around the tavern's corner, Natsu tried desperately to hold his tongue. Every word out of the black-eyed man's mouth sounded like something from a woman in a brothel; seductive with hints at ulterior motives. He watched the seen unfold through his peripheral vision, reminding himself not to intervene unless absolutely necessary.

Moving her hand to her waistband where a leather pouch rested, the girl regarded the man cautiously. "Who are you?"

Smiling, the man leaned toward the ground in an exaggerated bow. "Call me Cobra, everyone does."

"Why are you following me?" Her hand remained glued to her side as her eyebrow hitched upward.

"Your curiosity with Fairy Tail peaked my interest."

She scowled. "I believe I peaked _everyone's_ interest, but I'm not looking for a shadow tonight. So, if you would excuse me–"

Cackling too vicious to be human escaped Cobra's throat. "My, my, don't you talk funny. I just thought you might like to know where they are."

"You know where to find them?" Her suspicion at his intentions faltered for a moment.

Stepping closer to her, Cobra's jacket moved again where she couldn't see it. Natsu's senses went wild searching for any hints at its identity, to no avail. Again, it sent a bad feeling in the form of goose bumps up his spine. He craned his neck farther around the brick corner for a better view.

"It's very lucrative." After two more steps forward – only a yard in between the two – Cobra's stance steadied. "But I can show you the way."

Natsu finally caught sight of what was stirring beneath Cobra's jacket when the creature slithered its way out of the collar. Peering around Cobra's shoulder, the purple creature licked its lips with a long, sleek tongue. Still hiding out of the girl's view, the snake curled its neck in a rigid form Natsu recognized as a preparation to pounce.

"Shit," he swore under his breath knowing the girl stood close enough for a quick death. Rushing around the corner to tackle Cobra and his sneaky companion, only then did he notice the girl's surprisingly calm demeanor.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

The words stopped Natsu inches before ramming into Cobra's equally surprised form. Moving forward to strike with full ferocity, the snake – the only one not stupefied by mere words – jumped from its place latched on its master's back. Headed for her bare throat, the creature opened its wide jaw to reveal four needle-like fangs dripping in venom.

Before the snake was able to reach her, a figure moved into the path of its open mouth. Clamping down on the figure's raised arm, Natsu could see the full form of the large snake hanging by its clasped jaw. Once the snake was securely fastened around the figure's arm, it lowered back to the figure's side to expose the man hiding behind.

His orange hair tinted gold in a way that made Natsu's eyes hurt, as did the glare of the square glasses positioned on his nose. A black suit crumpled under the pressure of the snake's bite, but he didn't seem bothered. His gaze continued to glare at Cobra, only giving Natsu a casually dart of the eyes.

"What the–?" Cobra took the words right out of Natsu's mouth. The strange man – whose appearance was baffling enough – wore clothing from a different era, like nothing he had ever seen.

Narrowing his brown eyes with a predatorily look, the man focused on Cobra. "I believe this is yours."

With a sharp flick of his forearm, he sent the snake sprawling into Cobra. The force was so great when the creature landed into Cobra's chest, it flung him across the alley. Barely missing Natsu in his path, his body scuffed along the damp ground and darkened the sleeves of his white jacket. Natsu could tell the man was holding back a snicker.

"Run along before I teach you what real magic looks like."

"Loke," Natsu heard the girl warn under her breath. The man gave no motion that he heard the order, but his balance shifted to a more relaxed position on her command.

Cobra didn't need any more of a demonstration. Dusting himself off with what little dignity he retained, he only allowed his snake to curl itself around his arm before stalking off into the night. Other than a few choice words toward the girl, he gave no farewell.

"What about this one?" Natsu turned back to Loke who looked him up and down without seeming very impressed. The thought made Natsu boil with annoyance he could barely contain gracefully.

The girl peeked around Loke while lifting her hood back over her head. It didn't cover all her features as it did at first; she must not have seen the point given he already knew what she looked like.

Recognition flickered across her irises. "He's alright. He went through all the trouble of following us out here anyway."

"Bad move Lucy," Loke commented, his glower never dropping from Natsu. "You shouldn't summon me in the presence of anyone."

Nastu noticed the girl – Lucy's – hand removed from the pouch at her side. Something golden and thinly shaped fit in her fingertips, caressing over it as if just the feeling of the ridges gave her comfort. He'd never seen a magic item so small and intricate and . . .

. . . shaped like a key.

"What _are_ you doing here?" Lucy's voice brought him back from faint memories of his father and one of his many lessons. It was another place, another time; he was a different person now.

Natsu shook out any thoughts that didn't concern the girl from his mind. "To find you."

She smiled dryly. "I'm flattered I am so popular this evening. However–"

"You said you were looking for Fairy Tail," he said calmly. "You've found them."

* * *

**This chapter is proof that reviews increase motivation because before I read all of them - I had none!**

_**Yui Moonlight:**_** this is just an addition to your last review because I forgot to mention how awesome you are! Your compliments are so sweet and I just wanted to let you know again how grateful I am.**

_**PalominoGirl**_**: I can only say it is not the Earth Kingdom. (Or Fire, or Water, or Sky . . .)**

_**Melody233: **_**Not telling! :) All I can say is Lucy, like Natsu, is a very mysterious character and has ulterior motives for nearly everything she does.**

_**LinkMaster997:**_** Thank you so much! Your review was very inspiring.**

_**SheRa-ver**_**: 5 reviews?! You are my favorite person in the world right now. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!**


	8. Real Magic

Juvia's head hit her feather pillow face first, a scream of frustration let out as soon as the sound could be muffled. Sharp nails clawing into the soft cushion, she was forced to clench her teeth to the point of pain for the horrid screeching to stop. Hot tears full of anger poured down her pale cheeks until she wanted her whole body to melt away.

Dismissing her servants with words that came out harsher than she'd meant, she only paused her sobbing when she found black stains from her mascara on the pillow. Knowing her makeup was running only made her feel more miserable and helpless. Whether in her appearance or life, she was utterly pathetic.

Her mother burst through her bedroom door with a bang almost as loud as when she slammed it herself upon entering. Unlike Juvia, the queen strutted to the bed with strong strides, her massive dress taking up nearly half the room. No less furious – and perhaps even more so – she managed to retain her grace while her daughter looked on with envy.

"Honestly Juvia," she sighed. "This is no cause for such a tantrum."

"This is the perfect cause for a tantrum!" she shot back. Reluctantly too, since she resented admitted what she did was considered a _tantrum_. Storming out of their 'family meeting' in tears was a statement, but hardly a tantrum. "My own family sold me to a stranger. How am I supposed to act?"

"There's no need for such dramatics." Her mother rested her skirts on the edge of Juvia's grand bed and waved her hand as if she could physically brush away Juvia's rebellion. "We did not _sell_ you – we merely arranged your marriage."

"_With an Ice Magic wizard!_" Juvia harshly retorted, turning to face her mother head on.

The queen's irritation at her daughter's stubbornness began to grow and her own patience began to wear thin. "Juvia, please. We've been over this. There are very few practitioners of water magic left in the world. We are a dying race that the other Kingdoms see as weak."

_Ice magic, however, is used by hundreds of people in our kingdom,_ Juvia finished within her mind. As her mother said, she had heard the lecture multiple times from her mother, her father, and even her governess.

_Magic has changed greatly in the past decade. Ice magic is a newer sect of water magic, one that is becoming increasingly more powerful over the years. We need their power if our kingdom is to last in these times of high tensions and possible war._

"I know it's difficult," her mother continued, waking Juvia from her memory. "But I'm sure you'll be happy. Your fiancé comes from the most prominent family of Ice Magic wizards and everyone in the kingdom is rejoicing the union."

_Everyone except me_, Juvia thought with bitterness. Without thinking, she remarked under her breath, "Well, I mean, if our allies are recognizing metal as an Earth Magic, might as well join the bandwagon."

"Now hush!" Her mother's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. With a huff, she stood and stalked out of the room, her words echoing behind her. "You are marrying Lord Gray and that is final!"

Hearing another loud slam of her door made the few remaining tears in her eyes fall toward the ground. Hidden beneath a pile of plush pillows, Juvia found one of her favorite dolls she made when she was just a little girl. Just feeling the doll in her grip consoled her, though it did not erase her feelings of betrayal.

How could her parents do this to her? Wasn't it her mother who taught her that sub-magic elements such as ice or metal were not real magic? Was she supposed to throw away her pride as a Water Magic wizard for a simple thing like fear?

She had no fear – she never did. Not when she was prepared her entire life for war to break out, not when the Kingdoms were turned into chaos after one night of a terrible disaster, and most certainly not now when her very magic was being threatened. Dying race or no, she refused to be undermined by a pompous noble who only wanted to marry her for status.

Rubbing the soft, twinkling eyes of her doll, she began planning a way out of her predicament at whatever the cost. Juvia would do whatever it took to win over her stranger of a fiancé. She wouldn't be stopped by anything to prove Water Magic was better than Ice.

* * *

**A little shorter than I prefer, but I'm saving some goodies for Juvia's next chapter.**

**I need a little help: If you have any suggestions about how Erza and Jellal (mostly Jellal) fit into the story, I'm all ears. I have an idea of how I want them to play out, but it's very rough and leaning towards cliché. The other characters are all set!**

**A huge thanks to these awesome reviewers:**

**_bluerainst0rm:_ 10/10?! Sweet! I'm glad you like it!**

_**SheRa-ver: **_**Aww, you are so sweet! That really means a lot to me!**

_**Melody233: **_**Your wish is my command!**

_**Yui Moonlight:**_** I know I PMed you, but since I can't say it enough: thank you! Your reviews are always so awesome!**

**_Rizuki Dhan: _Of course!**

**And don't forget to follow me on twitter typo_writer001 because I tweet about my stories, but I don't think any of my followers read them :)**


	9. Knowing or Not

Walking back into the tavern – with all eyes pasted to her movements – felt less and less like an invitation to Lucy. As the doors slammed shut and locked with a large, wooden bar, a sense of being trapped slowly crept up under her cloak. Surrounded by deadly bandits who all used magic very different from hers, she soon came to the realization the boy leading her in didn't follow her to give out information – he wanted to prevent her from leaving.

Lucy could practically hear Loke hissing in her ear, _I told you so_.

Ahead of her, the red – to her it appeared pink but after mentioning her thoughts he claimed, rather harshly, that it was red – haired boy stalked directly to the end of the bar where the tender stood in wait. She recalled his politeness when they first chatted and could only hope it was genuine kindness and not a façade to some darker trait. Leaning over to speak with him, the red-haired boy made sure his voice was too low for Lucy to hear.

Like earlier with the strange man Cobra, Lucy began to feel chills tingle down her back in warning. Before he returned on her order, Loke had voiced his concerns of going along with the red-haired boy. If he truly was from Fairy Tail as he claimed, it meant he pillaged villages for power and had no mercy for those caught in his wrath.

But it didn't matter if he had what she was looking for.

She assured Loke before his departure she would call him if anything went amuck – as she always did. Though it was against common sense, Lucy trusted the red-haired boy. When Cobra's strange snake shot out to attack, she saw the boy run to her aid without even knowing she could fend for herself. And she could tell he wanted to inquire about Loke – though it was never mentioned, it was clear he saw the appearance out of nowhere – but thought better of it.

"Hey."

Lucy's attention darted toward the bartender who stared at her with the red-haired boy hitching an eyebrow up. They must have spoken to her for quite a while without her realizing, her mind lost deep in thought. Just over the red-haired boy's shoulder peeked a hidden passageway she didn't see opened, leading to a small study only big enough for a handful of people.

Her brown eyes found the red-haired boy's black. "Follow me," he ordered.

Ducking out of the gazes of the other bar patrons – especially a brown-haired girl who leaned back in her chair surrounded by nine empty mugs – she stepped into the hole in the wall. It felt just like being _in_ the wall; cobwebs decorated the corners where the stone walls met and dust cloaked every piece of furniture. A desk cluttered with open books and maps sat in front of a wall of bookshelves.

Eyeing one of the books with ancient text, Lucy sat on creaky chair across from the much more extravagant chair the red-haired boy took. He seemed comfortable in the room she expected to be some secret headquarters for someone of more statue. Crossing his ankles atop the desk, he leaned back to take on a more relaxed pose. With a nod to the tender, the hidden door shut with a particle-filled cloud left behind.

Lucy coughed and sneezed the dirt from her sinuses, eyes still stuck on one of the books on the desk's corner. Reading some of the words, she made out bits of a very old script nearly as ancient as the contents in the leather pouch strapped over her belt. Though the ink was smudged in places and faded in others, she made out "hidden" and "lacrima" before the red-haired boy swiftly shut the book. Her eyes found his in an irritated glare pointed directly at her.

"Give me one good reason to keep you alive."

His sharp tone had taken her aback, but she did not fear the glowing fire in his eyes. She hadn't been afraid of anything for years. She kept her eyes narrowed to meet his stare, her lips firm in an unbreakable line; she refused to say a word. The only reason she followed him in the first place was to get information from the Fairy Tail Guild, not for_ them_ to squeeze information out of _her_.

"I don't think you realize the position you are in." Cold and menacing, his voice came out very different than it had earlier. Standing up from his luxurious chair, he stalked over to lean on the side of the desk just in front of her. Their eyes never parted. "People who ask too many questions about the wrong kind of people tend to get hurt."

It was a threat – one neither of them pretended to ignore. Preparing for the worst, Lucy brushed her hand over the pouch, groping for the key she knew was right on top–

"Don't," he warned under his breath, sounding more frustrated than angry. His hand locked around her wrist and brought it between them where she couldn't reach the inner objects. Hair falling over his darkening eyes, he leaned toward her ear so not even the walls could hear his next words. "_I know what you are."_

A shock passed throughout Lucy's body at his words. He might as well have held a dagger to her throat – it would have been less threatening. As he moved away to face her again, she could tell by the confidence in his eyes he was telling the truth. But even if he thought he knew, he never would – he could never even imagine.

"You shouldn't kill me," she began, addressing his earlier question. "Because I'm only here to make a deal."

Releasing her hand, he crossed his arms as he leaned back. "What makes you think we are interested in a deal?"

His use of we hinted at her he was speaking for all of the guild, an action she found rather pretentious but ignored. She motioned with her head to the pile of books. "You're searching for something – something ancient. If you know what I am as you say, then you know I happen to be an expert at ancient."

He snorts, but doesn't disagree. "And what are you searching for?"

Surprised at the question, it renders Lucy speechless. He was referring to when she entered the tavern, when she called herself a 'searcher'. She searched for her family in the remnants of her house after the meteor strike. She searched for a reason to live after her world fell apart. She searched for the Fairy Tail Guild when she heard they might have stumbled upon something she needed.

Something she was searching for.

* * *

**Thanks to all of your lovely suggestions, I have finalized my plan of Erza and Jellal. It won't be what you are expecting . . .**

**Next order of business: Wendy. Do you like her with anyone? Just curious if she should be coupled and with who.**

**MagicalPillows: (on chapter 2) Indeed! And thanks so much! (on chapter 8) Not exactly . . . XD**

**Melody233: HUGE thanks! Your suggestions were so helpful! And they sparked the idea I decided on which may or may not include some of yours (you'll have to find out :D) and your description was awesome. So much fun to read. So, because of your big help, I say again, thank you!**

**Pink-Wand-Witch: Aw thanks! And I really liked your idea of Jellal's backstory. Might come in handy . . . **

**Sammyluv21: Thank you! And here you go :)**

**Guest: First, here's a big thanks to you who took the time to review and keep reading even though you're not a member of this site. It honestly means so much! And Lucy's story will be an interesting reveal . . .**

**SheRa-ver: I love Juvia to! Her story in this fanfic is probably my favorite. And I'm so happy you like it so much! Thanks! **

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing!**


	10. The Deal

_There are three ancient magics that are lost to the world. _

_The first is our magic – the casting powers of the dragon slayers is too adept to be performed by just any being._

_The second is cursing magic – the magic of runes and circles that can be layered upon each other._

_The third is celestial magic – a magic so powerful it can summon any power known to man. If you have the right object, of course._

His father's words ran through his mind as Natsu stared at the mysterious girl refusing to answer his questions. She was proving to be more than he bargained for; stubborn, fierce, and able to get under his skin. There was only one other person he knew that could have such an effect on people, though he never personally had an issue with them. Because it was himself.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, her eyes found a corner in the room. From the last few hours they spent together, he knew her to be thinking – something she seemed to do a lot. Though his question, straightforward enough, only demanded a simple answer, she contemplated the answer – or answering at all – for a long while.

"Something I need."

Silent and soft, he barely heard the meek answer she whispered under her breath. He nearly missed it entirely because her eyes remained trained past him to the walls. Looking closer, he saw her eyes glassed and gazed out farther than the small hole-in-the-wall of a room could contain. The expression her mouth curved into confined more of a grave look than Death himself could manage.

Natsu decided to let the vague description slide, if for nothing more than to remove the grim appearance from her face. "What does that have to do with us?"

Eyes lightening like they've awoken from a dream, she quickly composed herself. "Take me along with you on your journeys."

"Absolutely not." _That wasn't an answer._

As if reading his mind, she elaborated. "Hear me out – if I join your guild, I will be able to help give insight on ancient matters all the while I can search for my own effects on the way. Everybody wins."

_Not my guild. Not my image. Not my conscious._

"Why do you need Fairy Tail's help anyway?"

"Not your help, your resources. You pillage and blunder as thieves not only giving you free reign across the kingdoms, but doing so in a timely fashion."

Natsu resisted the urge to rub his temples at the migraine forming at her senseless logic. Maybe it did have some sense – and maybe that was why it made his head hurt so much. A strange girl waltzed in and demanded joining his guild for no other reason than she _needed his resources_.

"Who are you, anyway?" he mumbled to himself.

"Lucy." He turned, surprised she heard it. Not that he was disappointed; he grew tired of calling her 'girl' before their conversation began. "Lucy Heartfilia."

Heartfilia – uncommon, likely he heard it in passing, but not one with significant attachments.

"And where are you from, Lucy?" Natsu asked, mostly to buy time to consider how he could get her out of his tavern.

A pause. "The Earth Kingdom."

Pupils too round and took up most of her irises, a twitch that controlled her right lip, and the hesitation that lasted a second too long to be anything but searching for an answer.

She lied.

She lied _to him_.

Keeping things from him, being careful of her answers – those he could forgive. He didn't care if she didn't trust him, _no one_ lied to him. No one that kept their tongues afterward anyway. Which did he want to do more – figure out the truth to why she lied? Or make her regret ever doing it in the first place?

Either way, his hand outstretched between them with a dark expression hiding behind a dry smile. "We have a deal."

"But there are some rules," he continued strictly, wiping the victorious smirk off her face. "You are on probation. You do anything that makes me feel as if our deal isn't worth it and you're done. And, do anything to endanger any member of my guild and I'll kill you."

The venom he slipped into his voice didn't make her waver. "Deal. But you can't get in the way of my searching, understand?"

"Who would want to?" he muttered as she stood, this time missing his sarcastic comment. Feeling he should get the last word in he said, "And don't expect to be treated like a member."

"Wouldn't dream of it . . ."

"Natsu Dragneel," he replied, realizing her trailing off was awaiting a name. She gave a small smile in thanks.

"As I said before, Natsu, I don't need your help. I can take care of myself." She patted her pouch as if to remind him of her earlier defense, unseen objects clanging together inside. Holding back the urge to explain their enemies would be a lot tougher than a magic wielding hooligan, he watched her go with narrowed eyes. Though her knowledge of ancient magic likely surpassed his, a vital trait once they deepened their search, he still felt as if he was the one getting swindled.

However, if she could shed some light onto what he was searching for, anything would be worth it.

Just before opening the door leading back out into the tavern of more than likely annoyed patrons, she stopped. Turning back to face him, he saw it again; that innocence and optimism that lit her eyes with a mask of beauty. A question lingered on her tongue until the look of beauty was gone, replaced by one of interrogation.

"What makes you think they'll go along with it?"

Blinking at her for a moment, he felt the urge to chuckle rise in his throat but settled for a wicked grin. He wasn't sure which expression of hers he would enjoy more; the bewildered one she stared at him with or the shocked one she would have when he let out his next words.

"Because I'm the head of Fairy Tail."

Definitely the second one.

* * *

**I know it's late . . . but here's an update . . . **

**Thank you for all your lovely Wendy couples! I'm still not 100% if I will couple her or not, but if I do it'll likely be with Romeo.**

**Gravity-Chan: I thought about them, but I wasn't sure if he'd fit into the story. We'll see, and thanks!**

**PalominoGirl: I like them too :)**

**SheRa-ver: Really?! I really struggle with dialog so BIG thanks! I love your reviews!**

**Melody233: Thank you so much! You are awesome! And I agree, they go well together**

**Pink-Wand-Witch: I'll start off with apologizing, since you asked for a quick update . . . but thanks a lot!**

**Yui Moonlight: Aw, thanks for reviewing both chapters! Juvia is certainly going to go through a lot of changes after meeting Gray (All good things, all good things) Lucy's strange power is going to be the major plot for the whole story, so it'll stay a mystery for awhile. And I needed Natsu to be a little more level headed, when he's calm at least, but he's still going to be the fired-up boy we love. As for Wendy, she's going to be young in this story. What I'm leaning towards on the coupling side was more of a friendship that might grow into love? I'm still deciding. And thanks, again, for giving me another fantastic review to look forward to! You're the best!**

**bluerainst0rm: Really? You mean it? Thank you so much, I'm honored!**

**Arouria: Thanks! Sorry to make you wait, though . . .**

**Hopefully the next update will be sooner! Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews!**


End file.
